


Dark Desires: I "Blood Reign"

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: The Dark Lord has gone and perished, defeated by Harry Potter himself.But a few years later, the Order of the Phoenix and its youngest Auror Harry Potter is summoned for a task they are not prepared for.Death Eaters have died at the battle, others thrown at Azkaban and a handful had escaped.But have they?What happens when the feared walls of Azkaban becomes a safe haven to the Death Eaters being hunted down mercilessly?Can Severus Snape escape the same fate his Death Eater brothers has endured?But the question is not why Death Eaters alone but why only a certain band of Death Eaters is being killed in the most gruesome way possible?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Desires is a series/collection of fanfictions based on the said title genre.  
> Created as shorter than the usual novel-fic length of fanfics I've written. 
> 
> Blood Reign is a first episode or story from the said Dark Desires HP fanfic collections I have written. 
> 
> Originally written in about the year 2004.

Introduction 

 

The Dark Lord is gone.

 

But soon, the Aurors are called in for a task they were never prepared for. 

The face they share will not only confuse them but also entice the Aurors into solving a crime that has long been forgotten. 

The question is not why Death Eaters - but why only a certain band of Death Eaters. 

Along the story, Auror Harry Potter will not only shed light to the past that led these convicts into the bloody hands of the Scarlet murderer; but he too would discover the depths of the bond of their brotherhood that binds them to their grave and understand why once a Death Eater will always be a Death Eater. 

Can Severus Snape prove his innocence before he becomes the next murdered murderer?

 

Blood lies without mercy when it reigns.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Start: September 14, 2007  
> End Date:   
> Status: On-going and for Master Edit 
> 
> Title: Dark Desires II “Blood Reign”   
> Characters: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, OC   
> Genre: Angst and Mystery   
> Rate: NC-17   
> Setting: Seven Years Later after Deathly Hallows’ time (2005);

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:   
>  Hello everyone. I’m bringing another story from my fanfiction series “Dark Desires”. This is episode two from the said fanfiction series and this time, it focuses not only on my fave character Severus Snape but also on my other favorite characters Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy.   
>  The original idea or content of this fanfiction has been made way before Dark Desires I Under My Skin has been made and finished. But lack of time and inspiration made me set aside this one and sparing it for later and for better times.   
>  The story is set seven years later after Harry finishes his 7th year at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has been vanquished, all is well. Certain changes ofcourse from JK Rowling’s plot have been changed – Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are alive in this fanfiction. Lucius Malfoy as well as some of the Death Eaters would also be appearing within the story. An introduction and a prologue will serve enough to help you and guide you through what the whole story would be about. I do hope you enjoy it. Please be kind with comments and such. Other than, enjoy reading.

**~Dark Desires Episode II~**

_**“Blood Reign”** _

 

            The war has come and gone and the Dark Lord has perished alongside his most dangerous lieutenants.  The wizarding world, together with the survivors and heroes of the war, tries to live through the years of what has been left of them and tries to forgive and forget everything they had gone through. The aftermath of the wars left wounds like fresh scathe on their skins even after a year. But as everything else does, life goes on.

  The Boy Who Lived graduates with his friends; the Order of the Phoenix lives on with Harry Potter as the new leader, Death Eaters and the various of races that sided with the Dark Lord during the Second War had fled or had been rightfully tried for and imprisoned for good at Azkaban. And finally, Hogwarts had been re-established and restored in its high-order.

 

   A new world rises and so does a new era of fear and power. An age where fear amidst rises within - creeping like vines, strangling and taking life out of certain victims and leaves no trace of mercy behind but a mask of mystery..

    A mysterious plea for justice of a crime about two decades ago returns to seek it in the most bloody way possible. The arrival of each prophet promises either death or a horrible fate  - a new name and a new victim for each sunset.

 

  A dark and mysterious cloaked being, armed with danger and death prowls the night and lurks hidden in the Wizarding World by day sheds blood and fear.   Nothing is left behind but marks of anguish that seemingly screams for none but justice..

   An injustice that was fated to be returned twice its worth. The Wizarding World traces vengeance and feels fear unlike any other from the great wrath that surrounds the night. The masked rebel clambers the walls of the Wizarding World to avenge a past and to let the world know of an evil act done by escaped murderers..

 

  The lasts of the Death Eaters are being hunted down one by one in a seemingly peculiar list of unexpected events. Blood fills the air with fear as guilty face after another tries to flee but perishes in the silent night..

 

  The Order of the Phoenix tries not to worry about the events for the mysterious murderer seems to harm no innocent but the pattern it gives soon reveals a haunting truth: The question isn’t why Death Eaters - but why only a certain band of Death Eaters..

  

  An evidence of utmost interest is the only clue for which Auror Potter holds.

 

_Malfoy._   
_Lestrange._

_Black._   
_Dolohov._

_Carrow._   
_Prince._

 

  A near-death experience and rescue from a woman whose face and past seems to share with the murderer might just be the only salvation of a certain man whose bravery us unlike any of that the boy who lived has ever seen.

 

  Severus Snape recalls none of such peculiar event that should lead to the murders. The event hunts down Death Eaters in the most crucial and bloody way possible. The time is running and the murder becomes more haunting. The once haunting the Wizarding World are now the ones being hunted down to death..

 

   Harry Potter must cloak and arm himself once more with his wand and wit to solve a murder where a certain ex-Death Eater and reprieved Potions Master swears his innocence before he becomes the next victim of the Scarlet murderer.

 

What secret lies behind the dangerous mask that slits the life out of these murderers?

   Along the story, the Order of the Phoenix tries to diminish their own fears as they uncover a secret that will make them understand why the fate of these murderers. Here lies within, they will know what the depths of the brotherhood of the Dark Lord’s most loyal allies. Where Harry Potter will finally understand why once a Death Eater.. would always be a Death Eater.

 

Can Severus Snape prove his innocence before he becomes the next deadly and merciless murder of the woman who hunts down the once feared Death Eaters or will he suffer the same fate his long-sworn brothers endured at the hands of what could just be some ghostly apparitions?

 

 Time runs out for Severus Snape. There is nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run. No way out. He must learn to face what death, lies, innocence and truth truly means.

And by these, he may well uncover a way out of a fate that he, for once, know that he doesn’t deserve..

…before he becomes the next murder of Scarlet..

 

Blood lies no mercy when it reigns.

 

 

**** _**~ Blood Reign~** _

 

 


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago, long before the Dark Lord has perished and even long before the boy who lived has been born, an unlikely escape at the hands of the Dark Lord's dreaded army occurs. 
> 
> A magic like the Dark Lord has never come across. 
> 
> An ancient belief that his Death Eaters have come to face. 
> 
> An escape that mattered for mere vengeance.

_**Prologue** _

 

            Fear filled the cold darkened sky. The smell of blood and loud breathing surrounded the air. The sky was dark yet a fiery red and wisps of green lights filled the scene overhead. The screams of earlier hours died already and what could be heard were the crunching of footsteps against the dirty old grounds of the forest and the hushed cold voices of hunch-men masked with skulls, wearing long black robes. Their hands held wands ignited with its own light, whispers broke the silent night and from the distant, a pair of running steps could be clearly heard.

   “There is no escape..” whispered one of the voices under the darkened hoods, “the forests’ boundaries are made of high-mounted cliffs.. there is simply no escaping. It is either death in our hands or of nature..” whispered the cold voice.

  Two more hooded beings arrived next to the third, “We found what we’re looking for,” said the other, holding out a long clothing of silk white cloth, torn from the end of a possible dress, “it is this way..”

 

  Beneath those masks, eyes that stared with glints smiled in a way and headed to the direction the third hooded figure pointed to.

 

    A gasp, painful stepping from barefeet, blood splattered all over porcelain hands, dirt and drops of blood covered a long dark wavy mane. The breathing was fast, the face was covered with dirt, blood and tears as a girl of no older than twelve came running and running and running towards the edge of the dark forest..

   Tears filled her face as she ran endlessly, hearing the cruel voices and laughter behind her owned by hooded figures coming after her..

 

    There was a jet flash of light, a gasped and then the girl fell back on the moist ground and felt dirt all over her body. She tried to get up, but another flash of light appeared and she felt bonds all over her hands.

  The girl cried, screamed and struggled but to no avail. From her tear-strained eyes, she could see hooded figures running and walking towards her, all of them laughing cruelly.

   One of the hooded figures bent down over her and smiled at her, pulling her hair painfully, “You didn’t think..” whispered the cold voice with excitement, “you didn’t think you would actually escape us? Us? You dare try to escape us!” “N-no, please.. please d-don’t hurt me.. please-d-don’t..” the girl cried, shaking furiously as one of the hooded figures walked closer to them and began sniffing her hair and neckline.

 

  “P-please d-don’t’ hurt me-“

“You have nowhere to go,” said the figure, pulling her hair harder, “your family abandoned you and left you to us and you will be well off serving us..” his eyes strayed at the porcelain skin and the shoulder blades that were showing off from the ragged and torn clothes the girl wore.

“P-please d-don’t-“ the girl pleaded, trying her best to sink back on the ground, but the figures were too strong for her.

 

  “Bring her back to the villa,” ordered the hooded figure that seemed to be the leader, then his eyes strayed to the girl again, “I do not know how you escape,” he whispered, his hands running along the neckline of the girl, “but I think I have an idea of how you escaped and who let you escape-“ then without warning, he striked at the girl.

The girl’s face quickly bled as the gloved hand matched with her soft cheeks.

 

The hooded figures laughed and the same hooded figure grabbed the girl to her feet, “You’re not going anywhere else,” he said, shaking her angrily, “not anywhere else – now, you’re going to tell us where your other little-“ “Let her go!” screamed a voice from behind a tree few feet away.

    The hooded figures went still and stared at the corner where the voice came. Then, they started to laugh as they saw another girl wearing a red cloak over her and staring at the girl dangling helplessly at the man’s gloved hand.

  “Ah, yes..” the man whispered, pushing the weakened girl on the ground, “Ofcourse you would show up.. Just exactly who we really need.. You try to escape us..” he said, nodding to the other hooded figures and they grabbed the other girl from the ground as the cloaked girl walked forward the man. Fear was not visible in her eyes, but her heart was beating furiously.

   “It is you that we need,” he whispered, “you dare try to escape us when you know you can’t – and your little friend here,” he nodded at the girl, “tried to escape with the help of someone she thinks has a heart of gold.. Really.. We’re not stupid,” he whispered, his eyes shinning darkly as he raised his wand to the girl, “I’m not stupid.” Then, without warning, he waved his wand in the air to try and bond the other girl.

   There were loud screamed from the girl from the ground, then there came a blinding flash of great white light. The hooded figures tried to see what was happening around them, and felt a lightning strike from the sky towards the ground.

The men blasted away from the girl from the ground and the girl quickly went to the one with the cloak to the other girl.

 “You should not have returned,” the injured girl whispered as the girl tried to help her to her knees, “you should not have returned –“ “I can’t believe he didn’t help you all the way-“

“He helped me,” the injured girl insisted, “it’s enough.. What he has done is enough, we have to go now – they’re going to- he’s waiting for me – he helped me escape and we’re going to go somewhere – I’m going with him -“

“No!” the girl said angrily, grabbing her arm, “No, you don’t understand – he has left already – he’s not waiting for us- or for you..” the cloaked girl said, sadness in her face, “He’s not here anymore.. He’s no longer waiting for you..”

There was a shock in the eyes of the injured girl, a shock and sadness like no other. She tried to say something but no words came from her mouth, only tears from her eyes, “N-no, h-he can’t – he said –“

“He’s not here anymore,” the other girl whispered, embracing her again, “He is no longer –“ but before she could continue, there was a loud bang and then blood splattered from the girl’s mouth.

  The girl with the cloak screamed in fear as she saw a piece of what looked like a fang pelted straight at the back of the other girl.

She looked up and saw the hooded figures regaining their strength, the one with the gloved hand advancing forward them, “She has endured pain beyond already because of what she is and because of what you are,” his eyes strayed at the girl with the cloak, “and you let her endure all these.”

“No,” the girl with the cloak yelled, backing away, dragging the dying girl with her, “n-no – don’t you come near us –“ “You are defeated now,” the man whispered coldly, his cold gray eyes shinning beneath the mask, “and you have got nowhere to go.” “Wrong,” gasped the injured girl, she used all her left energy and tried to stand up, “you played wrongly. You’re going to pay for everything..” she whispered, standing up and pulling the fanged stone out from her back. It fell on the ground with all the blood around it.

  “You think,” the man whispered, as the other hooded figures advanced behind him, the two girls backing away the depth cliff, “there is still an escape?” he mocked, “We do not pay our duties,” he whispered, “we never do. This is what we are and this is what we are born to be.” “So are we,” the injured girl said, smile at her face as the two of them backed at the edge of the cliff, “it is what we do.” “You’re not going anywhere,” whispered the man again, his eyes triumphant at the edge of the cliff the two girls were standing already, “there is no escape. There is only death for you to face last.”

   There was great silence around them.

“Death?” whispered the girl with injury and blood around her mouth, “Death will be mercy for you when times comes..” she whispered, as she slowly took the hand of the girl under the cloak. There was worry on the face of the girl with cloak, a worry because there was a smile on the face of the other girl.

  “Is that your last words?” mocked the cold voice, raising his wand to the girls.“No,” answered the girl, her eyes glinted at the man under the mask and the rest of the hooded men,

“Don’t close your eyes when you get to bed at night... I’ll remember your faces..” she whispered, then her eyes strayed at their leader, “I shall remember yours.”

  Then, with a yell of a spell from the man with the wand, a jet of green sparks emitted from it, there was a loud scream, a great light, the rush of cold air against their skin.. and after a very long while, the sound of fallen bodies splashing deep towards the river great feet below from the edge of the cliff.


End file.
